


Stress Relief

by emeraldvixen



Series: Maze Runner Smut 2014 [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Filth, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldvixen/pseuds/emeraldvixen
Summary: The last of the 2014 Tumblr works.Newt's been working a lot lately, it's about time he took that stress out on you.
Relationships: Newt/Original Character, Newt/Reader
Series: Maze Runner Smut 2014 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705966
Kudos: 83





	Stress Relief

“So Y/N, what’s Newt like in bed?” Minho playfully elbowed you in the ribs, climbing the stairs of the Homestead, a cheshire grin stretching over his face.

You chortled a little before Thomas spoke from behind you, “Oh, so now you’re going to shut up about him.” They giggled around you as you reached the landing, turning around to face them both and trying not to join in with their shenanigans.

“Oh, you’re silent because it’s been so long you can’t remember. That’s a pity, ain’t it Thomas?” Minho leaned up against the banister, elbowing Thomas this time.

“Tragic.” Thomas nodded, feigning a serious expression.

“But you know, if you ever decide it’s been too long I can totally hook you up with a willing participant.” Minho sniggered teasingly at your expression. “I’m just sayin’.” He grunted quickly as the door between you swung open.

Newt looked run-down; his blonde hair unstyled and falling over his eyes while he leaned against the door-frame. He was naked from the waist up almost as if he had just woken up, but it was a little past six at night. His voice sounded rough and husky, like it hadn’t been used in a few days. “You done?” He growled at Minho and Thomas, wiping the smiles from their faces.

Minho shrugged, rolling his eyes. “Just wait till we get you in the maze.” He whispered in your ear as they each hugged you, making Thomas chortle a short laugh before falling silent under Newt’s death glare. They both turned and headed back downstairs. By the time you turned around, Newt was gone from the doorway and the door was sealed shut.

Slowly you pushed it open and closed it behind you. He was hunched over his desk working by the last of the daylight drifting in from the open window. He didn’t look at you. “Newt.” You said quietly. In the silent room it sounded like a shout. Nothing. “They were just making a joke Newt, there was no need to be rude.” You said, folding your arms softly and moving to sit on the bed which crunched and bounced under your weight.

“I don’t have time for this, Y/N.” Newt sighed, scribbling audibly on the drawn out maps in front of him.

“You never have time for me anymore.” You snapped, throwing your back against the bed dramatically. It was true, though.

Newt scratched hard against the desk, carving out some mistake he’d made. “Shuck, Y/N! I can’t work when you’re here.” He threw down his pen, running a hand through his hair. This was unfamiliar behavior, from not meeting your eye to the hateful tone in his voice.

You glanced at him from the bed before staring at the ceiling again. “So break up with me.”

His eyes turned to you. “I don’t want to do that.” A long pause followed.

“Sure as hell seems like it.” You muttered under your breath.

“You know it’s not like tha-” He started, sounding strained and frustrated.

“That’s exactly what it’s like, Newt!” You sat up fast, impressed by the projection in your voice. His eyes widened at your tightening jaw. “I don’t even know who you are anymore! You haven’t so much as spoken to me in weeks. You haven’t kissed me in months. Hell, maybe Minho was right, you have-”

“Don’t you dare!” Newt turned around to you completely, standing up. “Don’t you dare! You know how hard I’m working to make sure that you can liv-”

“Newt you don’t know anything about my life anymore! I’ve been a runner for at least a month now. Did you even know that? Because you sure as hell didn’t ask about it.” You snapped, standing up to glare up at him.

Newt’s eyes got wide fast, his brow furrowing, shoulders hunching over. He stepped forwards so you could feel his harsh breath on your face. “Bullshit.” He growled in your face.

“Oh is it?!” You stepped back from him, irked now. “Do you want to see my blisters?” You moved to pull of your sneaker but he caught your wrist fast in a tight grip which was verging on painful.

“You didn’t go in there.” A hint of panic in his voice. You remained silent, shaking his hand off you. “No. No you didn’t Y/N!!!” He was shouting now, or at least that’s what it felt like. You stood up tall, crossing your arms and glancing at the ground. It wasn’t fun to agonize him this way. It was just necessary. “No!” Newt snapped, turning to the door and running his hands through his hair again. “Why?! Why wouldn’t you tell me that, Y/N?!”

You shuddered a little before getting in his face. “Because you wouldn’t give a shit. You don’t care about me anymore, Newt!” You snapped loudly, rising to your toes. “At least the other guys treat me like a human bei-”

“Those other guys!? Bloody hell, Y/N. They want in your pants and nothing else! They don’t give a shit about you! Why can’t you do what you’re told?! And you’re delusional if you think you’re going back in there!”

You retracted, stepping away from him. You shook your head slowly. “And what?” You said, quietly. “You think you’re going to stop me? Who the hell are you?”

Newt’s jaw tightened, he exhaled audibly before looking you straight in the eyes. “In this Glade I’m second-in-command. That means I pull rank o-.”

“Oh fuck that! Your word do-”

“That means you listen to me and-”

“Fucking make me!” You shouted, pushing hard on his bare shoulders. Newt stepped back, his blonde hair falling over his eyes again.

“Make you?” He asked quietly, the tone of aggression still in his voice.

Your stomach twanged, a small bundle of nerves wrapping over and over made worse by the shadows which hid his eyes. “Make me.” You breathed.

All of a sudden your back hit the wall hard. It was bound to be a bruise tomorrow. His hands pinned yours above your head before bending down to hover his face centimeters from yours. He never did this. He was never rough or hard or passionate. You couldn’t help the small smirk which turned the corners of your mouth up a little. Newt’s eyes glanced down to your lips. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” He clenched his jaw. “Seriously, Y/N?! What the shuck are you trying to do?!” He hissed, pressing your wrists firmly into the wall behind you.

Sighing, you glancing away from him. Your stomach dropped and you pulled your wrists out of his grip, leaning against the wall. “I just want you to notice me. Just give me something. I don’t know what’s going on with you, Newt. I miss you.”

“Do you think I haven’t been thinking about you? Jesus, Y/N, I’m trying to get us out of here! Do you even know how stressful that is?! And you’re pissed because I’m not getting into your pants?!”

“Take it out on me, why don’t you?! I don’t just want you, Newt! I just want to know who you are-”

“And you think fucking around with those guys is going to make me let you in?! Y/N, I bloody own you.”

“Prove it. Show me something to make me stay, Newt.”

Newt pushed off the wall, leaving your stomach to drop to the floor. The silence descended and you bowed your head, tears almost brimming in your eyes. “Get on the bed.” Newt’s growl broke the silence. Your eyes glanced up at him but his back was turned, rummaging in his wardrobe. Biting your lip you sat breathing a sigh of relief.

When he turned around, there was a small gas lamp lit by his desk and long strips of cloth in his hands. He sat down the bed from you, silhouetted against the lamp. “Give me your hands.” He held out one of his own.

“What are you doing?” You asked, crossing your wrists and placing them both in his hand anyway. Newt wrapped the cloth around your wrists and pulling them together before knotting the cloth tightly.

Newt gave his small, familiar smile. “I want you to stay and I want you to listen you me. I own you, love. Lie back.” He said firmly, this new kind of sexy aggression lacing his voice. Your stomach jolted again, but still you leaned back against his pillows and let him pull your hands up to rest above your head. Newt leaned over you, his stomach muscles flexing above your face while he bound your hands to the headboard.

Newt crawled back down you, before settling sitting back on his heels between your legs. His hand trailed down over your stomach. Your hands wound around the soft fabric of your ties, pulling lightly against them.

Newt’s hand left your stomach and returned like the other to his lap. His head tilted, and a perplexed expression crossed his face. “You could have been killed. I’m angry at you, Y/N. I love you but I’m so, so angry with you.” He said softly, looking into his lap.

You sighed, tried to sit up and then remembered it was impossible. “I want us to get out of here, Newt. I want to be in a place where we can be together and you won’t ignore me everyday.” Your voice started to rise. “Goddammit I’m angry at you too. You ignore me everyday for months and then get pissed when I take matters into my own hands. Goddammit, all I ever did was love you.”

You wriggled around him, feeling out your new restraints. Newt sighed, still staring down at you. This was so new, so unexplored by either of you. “Newt.” You whispered. “Can you touch me?”

“Yeah.” He breathed and leaned forwards, hovering over you before pressing his lips chastely against yours. They felt familiar, but nostalgic. He kissed you over and over with soft, feathery kisses which left your heart empty, like you were saying goodbye.

“Newt.” You muttered against his lips. He stopped moving against you and pulled back, his brow still furrowed. “I need you to stop trying to protect me. Stop being gentle with me and show me how angry you are.”

Newt closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again, he bent down to your lips but this time opened his mouth on contact. His bare chest was pushed flush against your front, his hips exactly where yours were. He set your heart racing threefold. You went to hold him, but your hands were bound fast above you leaving you completely at his mercy. His lips moved hot and fast against yours, tongue flicking against yours in every racy kiss. You squirmed underneath him, the urgency in your chest making you gasp and sigh into his mouth. He had never kissed you like this before, and it made your legs feel weak and your head a little dizzy. Moaning loudly, you rippled your body up to meet his before his hands raked down your front from your cheek to your hips. Newt pulled away, your bottom lip still between his teeth. He let go after a long moment and ducked down to your neck attacking it harshly, biting and pulling the skin there into his mouth as your gasps met with the sound of his breath.

Newt’s hands locked onto your waist, crushing your hips into the mattress. “Stay still.” He murmured into your neck, grinding his hips into you roughly.

Back arching, you groaned loudly feeling a little theatrical. This was exactly what you wanted, a kind of burning passion which was almost tangible in the air. His hands on you felt like they did in your dreams: hard, rough and needing. Newt slipped his arms underneath your back ensuring you kept your chest pressed to him. He hugged around your waist as his lips moved down your exposed chest until he had reached the top of your tank. The heat between your legs grew hotter with every roll of his hips onto yours. It wasn’t his usual grinding- it was firm, definite and pounding- and it turned you on like crazy with small rolls of pleasure hitting your core.

Newt’s arms slipped out from around you, letting your back press against the mattress once more. He pushed himself up from your frame and stopped grinding his hips, hovering over you. You couldn’t help but grin and pull hard on your restraints at the loss of contact. It was this delicious teasing which Newt was so good at, but he’d always give you what you wanted if you asked for it.

Slowly he stroked down your face with his spare hand, swiping the stray strands of hair from your face. “What do you want, Y/N?” He whispered, running a hand over your left breast to your waist, rolling your shirt up a little to expose more skin. His eyes wandered down, but his expression was steady and unyielding.

Your eyes flittered shut and the smile was audible in your voice. “I want you to fuck me until you’re not mad at me anymore.”

“Anything before that?”

“You could take my pants off.”

Newt’s fingers ran down to your shorts as he sat back on his heels. His fingers unbuttoned and unzipped them before tugging them down your legs to be kicked to the floor. Newt pushed your legs to the side and lay next to you, watching your chest rise and fall fast. You had to twist a little to see him over your arm as his spare hand trailed over the inside of your thigh before lightly brushing over your clit, covered only by your thin panties. You inhaled sharply, catching his eye. Newt grinned wide, all traces of his irritation gone. “Someone’s horny.”

You nodded slowly, chewing on your bottom lip and straining against your ties. You wanted nothing more than to reach down and touch yourself roughly, or else to ride the living daylights out of him to show him how much you missed him, but for now you had to deal with exactly what he gave you. “Did I do this to you?” He raised an eyebrow to you as his fingers moved your panties to the side, flicking along your entrance and cover his tips with your liquid. Your back arched of its own accord, toes curling.

You moaned softly and nodded, desperate for something more than featherlight touches. Newt took back his fingers, licking one while holding your gaze. He returned his hand to stroke a little harder over your clit, watching your face twist with the short ripple of pleasure his hand gave you. “I want you so much, Newt.” You whispered, eyes squeezed shut.

Smirking, he muttered, “I can feel it.” His fingers hooked around your panties as he shifted himself to the end of the bed, pulling them off cleanly before spreading your legs with a hand on either thigh. You could feel your heart beating fast in anticipation of him sliding himself into you, but instead he ducked down until his eyes were inline with your core.

All of a sudden his hot tongue stroked over your clit, its rough texture lapping at your skin. “Oh my god.” You breathed into the air, staring at the ceiling open-mouthed. Newt wrapped his arms around your legs, pulling your thighs over his shoulders and locking his hands over your pubic bone. He kissed your clit just like he had kissed your mouth, dancing over it with his tongue while pushing forcefully with his lips. You could feel your legs tightening around him, trying to pull him closer to you if that was even possible. Your moans were so untamed, so animalistic and loud as they filled the room- they were interrupted only by the shocked gasps from when he hit a sensitive part of your core, or from the sound of the deliciously wet kisses on your clit.

It felt like heaven every time he locked his lips against your heat, but you so longed for him to pull hard on your nipples or bury himself hilt deep. “Newt. Give me more.” You panted out, grinding lightly against his face. Newt pulled away from you, a rush of cool air hitting your centre as he untangled his hands from around your waist. With your hands tied you couldn’t look down, and so the shock of his fingers teasing your entrance earned a sharp burst of profanities.

“Is that a yes?” You could feel his breath against your heat, but he didn’t wait for an answer, pushing two fingers deep inside of you. You yelped loudly at the shock of his intrusion, but his fingers massaged your insides, stroking in and out of you at a fair pace. He buried them to the knuckle and stroked down your walls as he pulled them out, a small fascinated smirk on his lips as he watched your muscles clench around him. Then when he was satisfied with his work, Newt bowed his head and flicked his tongue against your clit.

You ground down on his face, back arched, head burying into the pillow behind it. From your mouth loud groans escaped as he continued to plow his fingers into you, smirking against your clit. The knot in your stomach was curling fast, every breath you took felt like it would unravel it. “Newt! Oh my god, Newt. You’re going to make me come.” You warned through your gasps.

Newt’s fingers slowed, and he removed his face from your clit entirely blowing cool air over it before remarking, “No I’m not.” You groaned, pulling hard on your restraints and grinding yourself harder on his fingers to keep yourself at the same quota of all-consuming pleasure. “Not until you tell everyone in the Glade who owns this.” His thumb pressed hard on your clit causing a short shiver to ripple from your core.

Your felt yourself blush, suddenly grateful that you couldn’t look in his eyes. “You do.” You sighed as Newt’s other hand pushed your hip into the mattress hard, stopping your grinding. He moved up and came into your sight, lips still glistening with your wetness. His fingers pumped in and out of you tediously slowly and you could feel yourself dropping from your high.

“Louder. And with my name.” He grinned over you, playing a teasing game.

You looked to the window, embarrassed to meet his eyes. You moaned his name in your sexiest, loudest tone and felt his fingers leave you too. Whimpering, you glanced up at him but he was busy pulling his pants down. He lined himself at your entrance sitting up with his knees under yours, running his tip over your clit a few times.

“Beg for it.” His smile was still audible in his voice, and it made you smile too.

“Fuck Newt, I want to come around your hard cock so bad.” Your chest rose and fell with every panting word.

“Louder.” He growled, pumping himself slowly.

“I want you to take out all the stress you feel out on me.” He stayed silent, head tilting dangerously again. “Please, Newt? I need you to fuck me hard until you can’t be mad at me anymore. I need you to forget about everything else except for sliding your dick into me.” You couldn’t believe some of the words coming out of your mouth, but you could feel your high dropping into the abyss fast. Your voice raising with every sentence. “Fuck! Newt, please I’ll do anything you want, just give it to me?!”

Newt bucked his tip into you fast, stretching you open. “No more maze.” He grunted completely stationary inside you.

You shook against his ties until his hands grabbed at your clothed breasts roughly, pawing them until he found where your nipples would be, pinching them hard. This felt new and unexplored- where he’d usually worship with his gentle tongue, he pulled with harsh fingers. You gasped trying to empale yourself on him, “Anything. Fuck me.”

Newt slammed into you hilt deep, grinning. You moaned loud, toes curling, at the feeling of his dick filling you. “How hard?” He breathed thrusting in and out of you slowly, hands tight on your hips.

“Hard.” You breathed back. Jolting as he hit deep into you, picking up speed as his thrusts turned rough. Your lips parted letting out short pants and stifled whimpers which pushed out every time he slid himself inside of you. His stomach muscles rippled with every buck into you sending tingles through your blood until the familiar pressure in your stomach started grow once again. Newt’s short grunts turned you on as he set a tempo, pounding you hard into the bed. His cock slid in and out of you faster than he’d ever fucked you before, his fingernails digging into your hips to keep you still.

Suddenly Newt slammed his hands on either side of head, his lower stomach now rubbing against your clit with every thrust. The bed creaked with every hit, and your chest bounced in rhythm. His hand trailed along your thigh, hooking your knee around his waist (you quickly hooked the other one up, squeezing him tight into you). A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead as he made you moan again and again in sheer ecstasy. The bed banged on the wall with every drive, but it didn’t matter; all there was was you, him and the ties he’d placed on you. The white hot bubble at your core was growing to unsustainable heights, sending waves of pleasure with every powerful buck of his hips against yours. His moans were louder too, animalistic grunts escaping from his mouth into yours. His lips were red hot on yours, brushing against them as he stared into your face.

“Newt, I’m going to come.” You groaned against his lips, pulling against his ties and arching your back to get some friction over your chest. He ran a hand down your side, brushing over your breast before cupping your ass for better traction.

“Fuck.” He growled, pressing his head against your neck. The pressure inside was too much and Newt didn’t let up with his relentless pounding. It grew until you fell silent, completely awe-struck by the shivers of red hot pleasure given by being fucked by him. You writhed, gasping for breath wherever you could until the pressure fell apart, first in your core then everywhere else. A short shout exploded from your lips followed by a harsh slew of moans. You bucked against him, unable to control your shaking as you came around him. Newt fucked you still, driving his hardness from hilt to tip into your heat prolonging your orgasm for as long as possible.

Before long, Newt bucked himself to the hilt and shot his seed into you, catching your lips in a quiet groan. He pulled himself out of you, rolling onto his side and reaching up to free your hands. He kissed your wrists softly before returning them to you. You rubbed them softly, feeling a few light friction burns but nothing too serious before rolling onto your side to face him. You reached over to stroke his face softly with a trembling hand, breathing hard through your mouth. “Can you take the night off? Come hang out with me?”

Newt smiled softly, kissing your palm.

* * *

You entwined your fingers with his as you walked across the courtyard, all giggles and smiles. You were only a few paces from the group at the bonfire when the hooting started, then the group descended into giggles and hollers. Minho broke from the cluster and slapped Newt over the shoulders, “And he’s back!” He shouted into the group who cheered and handed him a drink, a long string of boys patting him on the back and welcoming him into the festivities.

Thomas ducked under the radar and ruffled your hair as the group began to disperse back to their seated positions. “I didn’t know you could make those kinds of noises, Y/N.” He chuckled wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

You gasped softly, wide eyed. It felt like your stomach dropped ten feet. “You heard.” You pursed your lips, unsure whether to laugh or cry.

Minho glanced back at you from tending the fire, handing you a glass over too. “I’m pretty sure the whole Glade heard. But we’ll save the impressions until you’re too drunk to care.”


End file.
